


Curiosity

by Feralmaeda



Series: KamuKomaHina Kink Bingo [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: ..Okay so guess what else I also forgot, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anyways, Aphrodisiacs, As you can see I went feral, Begging, Creampie, Don’t worry Izuru knows what’s up, I forgot to tag those because that’s just how things usually are in my mind—, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, Kamukura Izuru Has His Own Body, M/M, Masturbation, Me? Forgetting that the canon I usually shift from and the source are different? Yeah, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Yeah have fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 10:58:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19789474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feralmaeda/pseuds/Feralmaeda
Summary: Prompt: Aphrodisiacs—Izuru Kamukura has almost no impulse control.Hajime Hinata is currently very aware of that.(Nagito Komaeda was also made aware, and is now asleep in the bedroom because of his poor stamina.)—A friend and I decided to do a sort of kink bingo together because we’re horny bastards and I’m indecisive so I rolled for a row and column to start and got.. Well, You Know. This is probably shit but I had a Good Time. Also it’s in the same verse as my other explicit KamuKomaHina work, Frustrations, because I love them all living together and causing the HPA staff a lot of griefEdit: I got bored and impulsive and made a discord server. You can join in and talk to/yell at me about stuff, I’m absolutely down for it!https://discord.gg/BS8WpMY





	Curiosity

One thing Hajime certainly hadn’t expected upon arriving at Izuru’s provided house on HPA’s campus was for its owner himself to be lying stark naked on the living room couch, clearly and painfully aroused.

Izuru’s pale skin was flushed with heat, his long hair curling more than usual with humidity where it wasn’t sticking to him, as he shifted restlessly, one hand palming himself needily while he fingered himself with the other.

It was lewd and surprisingly loud, pathetic gasps and heavy pants with the underlying slick sounds of his own fingers sliding in and out, in and out.

Hajime, unable to look away, was bewildered, worried, and, quite frankly, more turned on than he had been in a while.

Swallowing and steeling himself, Hajime shut the door behind him and set his schoolbag aside while he slipped off his shoes, occasionally glancing at Izuru from the corner of his eye.

Loosening his tie, as he was already feeling rather warm, Hajime quietly approached, resting his arms on the back of the couch and looking down at his boyfriend, who was already looking back.

Hajime realized with a start that Izuru’s eyes didn’t seem as piercing as usual, something hazy about them, and he was startled from this thought when Izuru whined in a way he had never heard before, high and breathless.

That sound went straight to Hajime’s dick, and he gave up on playing the voyeur.

He went around the couch to get in on it, but before he could lean down as he was planning to, Izuru sat up and made him. One pale hand, streaked with precome, had grabbed Hajime by the tie, yanking him down and slotting their lips sound together.

Hajime groaned into Izuru’s mouth, and the answering growl was something much appreciated.

That close, however, Hajime could really tell just how overheated Izuru really was, and after a bit of struggling he managed to pull away from the kiss, prying Izuru’s hand from his tie.

“Izuru, are you alright?” He breathed, much more concerned for his boyfriend’s well-being than his own erection, “You’re burning up, and this whole… This whole thing isn’t like you at all.”

Izuru licked his red-bitten lips and huffed, clearly irritated, but answered nonetheless, “I’m fine, it’ll wear off after a while.”

Hajime’s brow furrowed, “Wear off?” Then his eyes widened, “Holy shit, are you _drugged?”_

His boyfriend gave him his own equivalent of a wolfish grin even as he continued shifting on his own fingers, much too smug for someone in his situation, “Yes, but I assure you that I ingested aphrodisiacs of my own volition. I wanted to know what it would feel like.”

The brunet heaved a long-suffering sigh, but he couldn’t deny that he was enjoying Izuru’s experience experiment so far, “How’d you get aphrodisiacs anyways? Does Nagito know you’ve done this?”

“Commandeered the Ultimate Pharmacist’s lab for a few minutes,” Izuru muttered as he pulled his wrist from Hajime’s hold to continue touching himself, a hitch in his breath followed by a pleased hum as he did so.

He removed his other hand from himself at the same time, bringing it up so that Hajime could see. Instead of transparent lubricant, which Hajime had assumed he was using, there was a translucent white fluid coating his fingers.

“He knows,” Izuru said simply, and Hajime could feel himself twitch in his uniform slacks.

Feeling that everything that needed to be said had been, Izuru reached up to again tug at Hajime’s tie, further making a mess of it, and murmured in a heated way that Hajime was sure he’d never forget.

“Now _fuck me.”_

It was mostly a blur for a while after that, reduced to wet mouths moving against each other and two sets of hands tugging at Hajime’s uniform until articles were scattered across the living room floor.

Hajime was wedged between Izuru’s legs once stripped of his clothing, grateful in the back of his mind for Izuru’s previous insistence on having a large couch, pressing his tongue and teeth hungrily against Izuru’s sensitised skin and revelling in the way he writhed for him.

“Please,” Izuru muttered needily, the word still a novelty coming from his lips, “Hajime, please, I’m prepared, ready, please, inside—“

The brunet took a moment to simply look down as his boyfriend and take in the sight, a grin pulling at the corners of his lips. Izuru looked absolutely debauched already, flushed prettily and wanton, and Hajime nearly groaned aloud when spread Izuru’s ass just so with his palms, tan fingers digging satisfactorily into pale, firm flesh.

Hajime could clearly see how much Izuru had been doing in his absence, rim puffy and stretched wide even with the absence of something to fill him. A mixture of what Hajime knew had to be lubricant and Nagito’s cum was smeared there, more occasionally trickling out.

Tugging Izuru’s hips a bit higher, the black-haired boy made a low sound in the back of his throat as his head slipped from the armrest to the cushions. He glared blearily at Hajime for a moment, before red eyes widened minutely and then widened even more when Hajime’s tongue slipped inside him.

He hadn’t expected it, and even that by itself was exhilarating, but paired with the sensation it brought, he couldn’t help but let out a loud moan that was more of a shout, his breathing hitching and body shuddering.

Izuru had been rimmed before, of course, Nagito always very eager to get his mouth wherever he could and Hajime succumbing to simple curiosity, but this was different.

Hajime pressed his face further forwards, watching Izuru as well as he could with half-lidded eyes as he fucked him with his tongue, the taste of salt and arousal and heat heady in his mouth as he took a moment to suck obscenely.

Red eyes fell shut immediately and a low keen met Hajime’s ears like a melody. Izuru’s hips rocked ever so slightly in his boyfriend’s grip, pressing back against that talented mouth, muscles in his stomach and thighs twitching as precome leaked steadily from his cock, even more than before.

The brunet moved backwards then to lick hungrily over his entrance once, twice, pressing gentle teeth to the raised rim and then thrusting his tongue back in again, twisting, curling.

Izuru came with yet another cry, this one the closest to a scream that Hajime had ever heard from him. Thanks to the position Hajime held him in, viscous white spilled messily over his chest, shoulders, droplets splattered even on his face.

Hajime drew back and swallowed, mouth feeling dry despite the fluids on his tongue.

“God,” he breathed, one hand reaching around to brush a bit of Izuru’s hair away from his forehead while the other pressed an absent thumb against his abused hole, “That’s.. Fuck. You’re so pretty.”

Dark lashes fluttering, it took Izuru a moment to focus, dark pupils blown wide once he managed to reveal them. “Hajime,” he murmured insistently, pressing back onto Hajime’s hand despite the sensation being almost too much now, “Hajime, _more..”_

The brunet noticed with a start that Izuru was still very much hard, barely having flagged despite his orgasm. He hadn’t come a lot, and he could tell it was rather thin, but it still stood that he was begging for more.

“How.. How many times have you come so far?” Hajime managed to ask as he switched his thumb for three fingers, which slid in easily.

Izuru huffed, already rocking back on his hand again, “That makes four times.”

Four. Hajime wanted to echo the word incredulously, but then he remembered that Izuru was quite literally made to have superhuman stamina, and that wasn’t something that just stopped applying because this wasn’t what it was meant to be used for.

“So it’s going to be five then,” Hajime muttered more to himself as he shuffled back on the couch to lower Izuru’s waist. That position couldn’t have been very comfortable for him, and it certainly wouldn’t be to get fucked in.

With a near growl, Izuru suddenly reached up to fling Hajime’s hand away and grab him by the hips, tugging the brunet forward just as he pushed back. By some measure of luck and some measure of skill, Izuru had pulled Hajime in to the hilt, wet walls fluttering around his boyfriend’s cock and eliciting a pleasant moan.

Izuru himself groaned with relief, the itch under his skin subsiding for a moment as he moved back against Hajime, a shaky rhythm that he couldn’t maintain for the almost burning pleasure shaking him to his core.

Hajime took a few moments, but he soon settled his hands on Izuru’s hips and began to thrust, sloppy and hard, with lewd, wet noises filling the space that wasn’t occupied by moans and whines.

The tallest of the three normally wasn’t wont to babble, Nagito being by far the most talkative during sex, constantly offering both praise and condolences to his partners one after the other, but Izuru seemed to be giving that title challenge.

“Hajime, more, Hajime,” he pleaded, low and wanton, “Hajime, please, inside, fill me, please, _please—“_

His lover groaned, Izuru’s begging the fulfilment of a fantasy he hadn’t known he had had, his pace set to punishing. Izuru was sure to later find bruises in the shape Hajime’s hands adorning his hips, blossoming reddish purple. He might trace his own fingers over them, quiet nostalgia for his most recent session.

In the meanwhile, Hajime leant over Izuru, nudging Izuru’s head to the side and latching lips to flushed skin, his breath hitching while Hajime coaxed a bruise into blemishing his neck. Licking and biting down the column of his throat, Hajime savoured the sweet salt of his skin and the thin ejaculate speckling it, littering Izuru’s once pale skin with yet more small bites and bruises.

Hajime held on to his semblance of stability as long as he could, but when Izuru constricted almost painfully around him and came once again with a sharp, obscene sound, he couldn’t help himself. He came deep inside Izuru, rolling his hips in short jerks throughout his orgasm, shuddering and gasping against Izuru’s shoulder.

Izuru could distantly feel the heat of Hajime’s ejaculate, and groaned not only with relief, but with arousal at the knowledge that both Nagito and Hajime’s cum was then inside him. It very nearly kept him erect, but he ultimately flagged, the effects of the aphrodisiac finally subsiding and instead flooding him with exhaustion, seeping into bones and tempting him with sleep.

After a few moments of lying together, Hajime sat back up and pulled out, watching with interest as Izuru’s stretched hole fluttered without him, still agape, cum again dribbling out, thicker this time for the more of it. Some animalistic part of Hajime wanted to lick it again, but he refrained this time, instead carefully reaching to adjust Izuru on the couch.

He brushed sweaty black hair away from Izuru’s face, moving it back to again hang over the couch’s armrest once Hajime rested his head there, and then settled himself on the outer edge of the couch, curling close to Izuru.

The aforementioned boy was blinking fuzzily at the ceiling, but it didn’t take long until those eyes, once again clear and piecing, disregarding their sleepiness, fixed themselves on Hajime. Izuru turned his back to the couch’s, draping an arm and a leg over Hajime and snuggling close to him, nose buried in messy brown hair that smelled of herbal hair product and their shared soaps, sweet and familiar.

“Have fun?” Hajime murmured, reaching an arm over to stroke Izuru’s shoulder, for true moment unminding of the sticky release that was pressed between them.

Izuru grunted quietly, content to breathe in the other’s presence, but decided to answer in the end. “Yes,” he replied, “I enjoyed it more than I thought I would. It impaired my thinking enough that everything was a very pleasant surprise.”

Hajime chuckled at that, though he knew he’d be having a discussion with him later about drugging himself, preferably tomorrow, when they’re all clean and wide awake. It fully registered with him then that Nagito had been passed out in the bedroom for the entirety of the time he and Izuru had been fucking, and likely also for a while before that.

“Well, that’s good,” he hummed, turning his head carefully to press a gentle kiss to Izuru’s lips, “Hey, what’d you do to Nagito? He’s been asleep this whole time, hasn’t he?”

Izuru hummed happily at the kiss, then mumbled, “Ringed and rode him. He doesn’t have the strength to thrust as hard as I needed, so I took matters into my own. Managed to come twice before he begged me to let him also. He passed out immediately after his orgasm.”

Hajime stared at his lover, trying to process exactly what he was hearing.

“You..” He started slowly, “When you say ‘ringed,’ do you mean.. You put a cock ring on him? And then rode him?”

Izuru hummed again as his eyes slid shut, this time in affirmation.

“Fuck,” Hajime blurted, easily imagining it. Needy, flushed Izuru pinning an increasingly flustered Nagito to their bed, kissing him further into submission and using him as he needed. Nagito probably had the time of his life. “That’s.. That’s really hot.”

The black-haired boy snorted, a light huff of amusement that not many people got the pleasure of hearing, “If you come home earlier next time, you can participate. Perhaps have him on your lap.”

Besides the prospect of having Nagito writhing between them, Hajime felt a flutter in his chest at Izuru calling this little building their home. Logically, he knows that’s what it was, they’d all been living here together for a while, but hearing it from him somehow felt different, more tangible.

“Yeah, maybe,” Hajime breathed, pressing another kiss to Izuru’s lips before attempting to wriggle free of his hold, “Alright, come on, we’ve gotta get cleaned up, Izuru. ...Izuru? Did you really just fall asleep? Shit—“


End file.
